


His Smell

by omarandjohnny



Series: Sleep Walk [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: He loves it really, Humor, M/M, Scents & Smells, Short, mushroom cloud of lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of banter, and two very loved-up lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Smell

"Do you really have to use a full can of the stuff every time we go out? Can't breathe for coughing in that bathroom!"

Robert pretends to choke, clutching his throat and dropping to the bed. 

"Keep it up, Sugden, and I'll spray your side of the wardrobe." 

Aaron shakes the aerosol can, playfully aiming it at the closet door. Robert feigns a panicked expression in return.

"Never known a man to buy Lynx in bulk. 2-for-1 vouchers treated like golden tickets. Blimey, Aaron. If the apocalypse ever happens, we're doomsday prepped in the chav spray department!"

"Give over, like you don't have an entire shelf of posh boy perfumes." 

For all his mock-complaining, Robert adores the smell. 

It's Aaron's smell. 

He'll catch hints of the scent in his leather jacket. The ghost of it on his jumper after a late-night couch cuddle. Their pillowcases. The crook of his arm. Fingertips. When Robert wore his hair long, he'd worry the sharpest notes would linger there long after a shower. 

"Surprised Hotten Superdrug doesn't send you hampers at Christmas. How many dinner breaks have you spent buying up their supply, Aaron?"

"Shut your face, and get over here."

Their banter devoid of malice, it's a round that's been performed time and time again. 

The ending remains the same, clothes-strewn floor and all.

So much for drinks in town.

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece is thanks to, and inspired by, a wonderful conversation with my personal Suggle touchstone ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
